


Let me sleep

by Ragna



Series: KHR Rarepair Week! 2018 [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna
Summary: For the KHR Rarepair Week! Sun Day!Squalo comete un error que lo lleva a caer en los brazos de un joven estudiante de medicina que termina ayudandolo.





	Let me sleep

El primer encuentro que tuvieron fue totalmente furtuito. En especial porque Squalo no pensaba que habría alguien en ese departamento y segundo porque Tsunayoshi no estaba por completo en sus cinco sentidos como para preocuparse por un hombre que había entrado a su departamento ensangrentado, a penas sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo y a punto de caer desmayado en su alcoba. 

 

Pero también como acababa de estar estudiando para su examen de avances de ciencias forences, estaba más que seguro que no quería tener que poner a prueba  _esos_ tipos de conocimientos con un ser humano, todavía.

 

Lo ayudó por supuesto, pero joder que fue difícil hacer que el maldito de Squalo le hiciera caso, tuvo que amenazarlo con lanzarlo de su departamento sino le hacía caso. Ni siquiera sus amigos de la facultad eran tan cabeza dura como ese imbécil. En fin, luego de limpiar sus heridas, suturarlas y vendar su torso lo dejó descansar en su sofá. El tipo definitivamente era un asco como paciente, y Tsuna no estaba con toda la paciencia del mundo para actuar como se debe con un herido, así que simplemente lo mando a la mierda después de asegurarse que no tendría un cadaver al despertar y se fue a dormir.

 

No había sido para nada romántico, mucho menos agradable. Pero aún así en la mañana antes de irse a la universidad se aseguró de cambiar sus vendas, revisar que las heridas estuvieran bien cocidas y lo dejó libre de que hiciera lo que quisiera en su departamento, o si quería irse podia hacerlo. Tsuna por su parte haría como si nunca se lo hubiera pasado en frente y esperaba que él hiciera lo mismo.

 

Su examen fue de maravilla, quizás porque se había tenido que asegurar que la apuñalada a pesar de haber atravesado las cinco capas de piel no hubiera hecho un daño interno en los órganos del tipo.

 

Cuando regreso a su hogar se percató que todo seguía en su lugar, un alivio porque después de tomar su primera tasa de café logro estar conciente de que dejó a un completo desconocido en su casa, donde godos sus objetos de valor eran fáciles de tomar. En fin, también se percató que el tipo dejó todo como estaba antes de que él llegará, como si nunca hubiera estado por ahí. Todo el trabajo de un profesional, pensó Tsuna tirando se mochila al sofá.

 

Tuvo que pasar una semana para que volviera a ver al tipo, y fue porque se descuidó con uno de los juguetes de sus hermanos menores, Lambo dejó uno de sus bloques de plástico tirado y el chico lo pisó sin darse cuenta.

 

Si grito fue lo que hizo que despertara.

 

Cuando se puso de pie a prender la luz lo único que se percató es que seguía con ese traje raro negro, mientras que él estaba con la camiseta holgada de su mejor amigo y los pantalones de pijama que usaba desde la preparatoria.

 

Tenía sueño, ¿Porque tenía que aparecer siempre de noche?

 

—¿Que pasó ahora? —murmuró, restregando una de sus manos en su ojo. Intentando disipar la flojera.

 

—Vi-vine a dejarte algo de dinero —dijo en voz baja el peliplata. Oh, ahora que si podía verlo más tranquilo se fijó en eso—. Como agradecimiento por lo de la otra vez.

 

—Tío, no era necesario —resopló entre risas—. Más bien yo debería darte las gracias, hiciste que me fuera bien en mi examen. 

 

—¿Porque? —pregunto curioso, Tsuna, que ahora lo miraba más fijamente, logró identificar que su color de ojos era azul.

 

—Pues tenía examen forence, así que suturar tus heridas hizo que pudiera responder mejor las preguntas de que hacer con un cuerpo así —lo meditó unos segundos y río—. No es tan macabro como suena, aunque a veces es así con las clases de la facultad.

 

—¿¡Estas en la universidad!? —cuestionó en voz alta y como si fuera pan de cada día, Tsunayoshi solamente asintió.

 

—Tengo veintitrés —acotó sin interes de seguir esa conversación—. Una de las ventajas de ser asiático.

 

—Oh.

 

—¡De todas maneras! —llamó su atención—. Tengo la mitad de un pastel de fresas que no tengo el estomago de terminar solo —en realidad si, pero por una extraña razón quería seguir hablando con el peliplata—. ¿Quieres un poco? 

 

Ya que al día siguiente no tenia clases en la mañana, pasaron la noche en vela con Marco, nombre obviamente inventado, pero no diría nada. Hablaron de diversas cosas, lo que hizo que Tsuna se diera cuenta que Marco hablaba muy alto, y su timidez al principio era demasiado tierna; vieron una película de terror antes que él tuviera que irse. Curioso que esa fue la primera vez que lo hiciera por la puerta y no la ventana, se marchó con otro trozo de pastel y con el acuerdo que se volverían a ver.

 

Quizás para alguien normal la situación era demasiado turbulenta o peligrosa, pero Tsuna llevaba más de la mitad de su vida con el saber de que su padre fue parte de la mafia y que en su ciudad natal era un lugar predilecto para hombres y mujeres del bajo mundo que se retiraban a descansar ahí. Que la aparición de Marco en su vida no era tan sorpresiva como se supone debía ser.

 

Así estuvieron cerca de casi medio año, donde Tsuna ayudaba a su amigo con sus heridas de vez en cuando y Marco lo hacía con algunas de las cosas que sabía sobre medicina para que los exámenes al castaño no se le hicieran tan difíciles, también fue donde Tsuna le presentó a sus amigos más cercanos de la facultad a Marco. Durante la tarde que se la pasaron estudiando para el parcial de farmacéutica, Hanna y Michelle estuvieron haciéndole peinados a Marco hasta que se cansaron y Daniel junto a Tony le hicieron preguntas de todo tipo. Lo bueno fue que nadie se sintió incómodo o fjera de lugar, que era una de las preocupaciones más importantes de Tsuna.

 

Empezaron a salir en Julio del otro año, siendo que se habian conocido en Diciembre del año pasado, a fines de, y Marco le comentó que estaba extremadamente feliz de que su trabajo no fuera un impedimento de su relación.

 

Aún así fueron discretos, Tsunayoshi sabia que su novio no trabajaba a la par con la ley, pero tampoco le importaba. Salían a tener citas de vez en cuando, y a veces se la pasaban cuidando a sus hermanos menores las veces que su madre estaba cansada u ocupada con su trabajo. Marco era un gran pilar para su balance con la universidad y su vida personal, de la misma manera que él creía lo era para el peliplata.

 

Su pequeño secreto se fue descubriendo poco a poco, y en primera instancia fue porque Marco tuvo que llevar a uno de sus hombres a su departamento pues estaba mortalmente herido.

 

—¡Tsuna! 

 

Para su suerte, él estaba terminando de cocinar cuando escuchó su grito.

 

Si no hubiera estado estudiando medicina quizás se habría asustado o hasta asqueado, pero ya hace dos meses que se estaba mentalmente preparando para atender hasta lo más insólito que ver a un hombre con el brazo torcido y lleno de cortes en sus piernas y forzó no hicieron demasiado en él.

 

Hizo que Marco lo llevara a la pequeña clinica clandestina que hicieron en caso que él la necesitara, Tsuna había sido muy serio con decirle que preferiría que un completo profesional lo atendiera, pero el testarudo de su novio le dijo que confiaba más en él que en un desconocido cualquiera. 

 

No fue fácil, Marco también estaba herido como para ayudarlo a suturar todos los cortes. Pero al menos no tanto como el chico que le había llevado, que, claramente era menor que ambos, no mucho. Aunque su rostro de niño y ropa llamativa tampoco hacia demasiado en ayudar con su aspecto.

 

En el estado que estaba era demasiado peligroso que le pusiera anestesia sin tener un monitor cardiaco y otro que le dijera como estaban sus signos vitales, otra cosa más que agregar a la lista de cosas que comprar, de todos modos, no podía hacerlo y realmente le incomodaba escuchar los gimoteos del muchacho en la camilla.

 

—Ya pasará, tan solo aguanta un poco más —murmuró consolador, como si le estuviera hablando a cualquiera de sus hermanos menores.

 

Tres fueron las horas que Marco y su acompañante lo tuvieron trabajando, de cualquier manera se aseguró al cien por cien que su trabajo estuviera bien hecho y que ninguno de sus pacientes tuviera algún efecto secundario que se hubiera perdido.

 

—¿Me dirás quien es? —preguntó calmado, recostado contra la pared de la habitación medica, estaba bebiendo de su taza de té de disney que el otro le había regalado para su quinto mes juntos.

 

—Un mocoso imprudente, eso es —bramó con el ceño fruncido—. Lo siento, no quería levantarte la voz.

 

Marco era muy dócil con él, una vez se lo comentó y este le dijo que era porque con él no necesitaba hacerse el fuerte o estar alerta. Se sintió realmente alagado, pero también hizo que su curiosidad por saber como era su Marco en su trabajo naciera.

 

—Además de eso —continuo sonriendo un poco—. ¿Un subordinado? —Marco negó levemente, volteando a ver al chico un rato antes de responder.

 

—Compañero —dijo suspirando—. Del mismo escuadrón.

 

—Oh —Exclamó sorprendido—, ¿Tan joven? —cuestionó mientras se acercaba al otro, dejando que este lo tomará por la cintura y recostara su cabeza sobre su vientre.

 

—Te sorprendería ver lo inteligente que es —murmuro acariciando con su vulgar su cadera descubierta—. Nunca le digas que dije algo así de él.

 

—Por supuesto, cariño.

 

— _Ushi, shi, shi,_ ¿Así que esta es la razón de porqué el capitán se ha estado escabullendo de la mansión? 

 

Marco de inmediato se puso de pie y Tsuna podía ver como se le hinchaba la vena en su cien, estaba más que dispuesto a darle una paliza al muchacho que los había interrumpido así que Tsunayoshi tuvo que detenerlo antes de que hechara a perder su trabajo.

 

—Marco, deja al chico. Debe estar mareado por toda la perdida de sangre —señaló tranquilo, tomando la mano buena de su pareja e intentando tirar de ella un poco para llamar su atención. 

 

Antes de que Marco pudiera responderle la puerta de la habitación fue azotada contra la pared de manera estruendosa, provocando que el instinto protector de su novio de activará y lo pusiera detrás suyo al instante. Incluso el muchacho en la camilla se sentó tan rápido que Tsuna se cuestionó si de verdad estaba tan herido como lo creyó. 

 

Desde la puerta apareció un hombre mucho más alto que Tsuna, y quizás unos centímetros más que Marco. Tenía montones de marcas de cicatrices en el rostro, llevaba un traje semi formal y detrás de él estaban dos hombres más altos y fornidos, uno de apariencia más femenina y el otro con una más punk, lo llamativo fue el bebé flotante que tenía una capucha sobre él. Todos tenían aspectos muy particulares y más de alguno estaba visiblemente herido pero no lo demostraban demasiado, o quizás era solo Tsuna que ya se había acostumbrado a tener que adivinar donde estaba herido Marco porque este nunca se lo decía.

 

— _Basura._

Su mirada rubí de inmediato se fue hacia él, y pudo notar algunos dejes de sorpresa en su rostro pero de un momento a otro regresó a su máscara. Marco estaba tenso y eso lo preocupaba mucho, ¿Eran o no estas personas de confianza? ¿Tenía o no que activar las alarmas de emergencia que los dos pusieron en casos así?

 

Tenía tantas preguntas que no se percató de que el tipo andrógeno estaba acercándose a su paciente.

 

— _Oh my!_ Todo el trabajo de un profesional tenemos aquí —dijo tomando las manos y tocando las vendas del chico que se intentaba alejar—. Ssh, Bel. Con suerte me dejas tratarte cuando llegas malherido a la mansión, deja ver que estés bien.

 

—Ya suture sus heridas —intervino el menor, dejando su taza de té a un lado—. Al menos los cortes mas grandes y profundos —notó como la persona que sostenía al joven lo observaba atento—. El resto lo desinfecte y vende, no tiene mayores heridas que esa. Ah, y perdió mucha sangre, ojalá que coma proporcionado los próximos días para que se recupere de la mejor manera.

 

Sonriendo de lado, el más alto asintió.

 

—Muchas gracias, dulzura —se giró a ver al tipo de las manchas y vociferó—. Squalo atrapó uno bueno esta vez.

 

Desde ahí las cosas fueron menos tenzas, y Tsuna por fin logró la confianza de su novio para que le dijera su verdadero nombre. Aunque a veces seguía escapandole el nombre falso que le dio por primera vez, Squalo le presentó a su equipo y su jefe, Xanxus fue muy claro en lo poco que dijo con que lo aprobó y que lo haría pasar las penas del infierno si traicionaba la confianza de su lluvia.

 

Fue también esa noche en la que descubrió las llamadas  _llamas de la ultima voluntad_ y cuales eran sus propiedades, pasó bastante tiempo con Lussuria hablando sobre las ventajas de la llamada del sol podía dar a la medicina actual y sus contra efectos en los usuarios que las poseían. En ningún momento llamó su atención que él las pudiera presentar, quizás por dso mismo que Squalo pasaba pegado a él, como un cable a tierra. 

 

Los compañeros de su novio de fueron después de eso, Tsunayoshi preparó algo de comida para los dos ahora que estaban finalmente solos, aún se podía sentir la incomodidad del principio. Squalo no había estado lo suficientemente confiado con decirle todo, Tsuna lo entendía y aceptaba la barrera que su pareja quería poner entre sus asuntos de su vida mafiosa y la que llevaban ellos como novios. Al día siguiente Tsuna llamó a la universidad diciendo que estaba gravemente enfermo y se quedaron todos el día con Squalo a descansar plenos en su cuarto sin molestias de nadie, abrazados al otro con toda la paz del mundo.


End file.
